


Our Little Secret

by Nashville12



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Forbidden, Hot, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashville12/pseuds/Nashville12
Summary: It has been five years since the revolution and all of the Victors are free.Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason live on an island in District Four, and newlyweds Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen try to visit them and get away as often as possible.When a game of dare stirs things inside of Katniss and Johanna, what will they do about it?
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Johanna Mason
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I just had this idea, and it is just all the sex. 
> 
> Pure lust, sex and really nothing else. 
> 
> If you're looking for a deep story, you won't find it here. Haha. 
> 
> But if you're in a mood and just came here for the smut, enjoy!
> 
> If girl on girl action offends you, turn around right now! You've been warned. :)
> 
> _____________

“Have you ever kissed a guy before?”

Johanna Mason sat back, a glass of wine in hand as she looked at Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark.

It was five years after the revolution, and Finnick and Johanna were living together in District Four, while Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen officially tied the knot a year ago.

They had stayed in touch with Finnick and Johanna and they all made a point to see each other often.

Peeta and Katniss were visiting them in Four for a couple of weeks in the summer, soaking up all the beach sun and relaxation that they could.

Finnick had whipped up a mean dinner of oysters and barbecued shrimp, and they were now sitting on the beach by the fire, in huge Adirondack chairs, stuffed to the gills.

Finnick laughed as he took a drink of his beer.

“I KNOW you must be talking to Peeta because…hello.” He pointed to himself and everyone laughed before they grew quiet, thinking about why Finnick had kissed guys before.

Johanna nudged him with her foot and said, “Hey, we don’t talk about all of that anymore, remember?”

Finnick nodded as he shrugged.

“It’s part of my past. It is what it is. But duh, of course I’ve kissed a guy before.”

Johanna smiled as she turned to Peeta.

“What about you, Mr. Katniss, have you ever made out with a guy?”

Peeta snorted and beer shot through his nose, sending the three of them into a fit of laughter.

He held his nose and wiped his eyes that were now watering and said, “Yeah, no. No way. I couldn’t. That’s just not for me.”

“You are such a prude!” Johanna kicked some sand at him, and he tried to dodge it as Katniss took a sip of her tequila and chuckled at her husband.

Johanna sat back and said, “Ok, weirdo. Fine. You have never kissed a dude. But what would you do if I dared you to kiss Finnick right now?” She folded her arms and stared at him.

Peeta’s face turned red as he said, “Ohhh, no. I wouldn’t do that. MmMm. Nope.”

Katniss piped in.

“Come on, babe. You know you want to.”

Finnick laughed.

“Ahh, I’ll let the little guy off the hook. I am not really in the “make-out with dudes” headspace anymore. I’m good with my girl here. That’s all I need now.” He reached over to grab Johanna’s hand and she took it, smiling.

“Aww, that’s sweet. But seriously, you boys are no fun.” Johanna huffed as she crossed her arms again.

“Well hey, I’m all for fun. Why don’t YOU kiss Katniss?” Finnick had a sparkle in his eyes and Katniss felt her face flush.

“Done.” Johanna stood up and walked towards Katniss.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is happening?” Peeta squirmed in his seat as Katniss felt her heart start to race faster, the closer Johanna got to her.

Johanna reached her, and grabbed her behind the head, bending down and kissing her firmly on the lips. She began to pull away, but Katniss reached up to grab her face and Johanna deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue into Katniss’ mouth.

“Holy shit.” Peeta whispered under his breath as he watched the two women, his mouth hanging open.

Johanna pulled away, pulling Katniss’ bottom lip with her gently as she stood, and Katniss put her fingers on her lips, feeling them swell.

“That’s my girl.” Finnick winked at Johanna who took her seat.

“Now THAT was fun.” Johanna smiled before taking another sip of wine.

Peeta looked over at Katniss, who was still sitting there in a daze.

“Are you ok?” His voice and face were concerned.

Katniss nodded, snapping back to reality.

“Oh, yeah. Totally cool. I guess I can check that off my list of things I’ve never done.” She laughed and cleared her throat as the group laughed and went back to their casual conversations of life in Four and Twelve and what all they had planned on doing for the next week while Katniss and Peeta were still there.

Katniss sat back, watching the three of them talk and make plans, back in a daze and not hearing a word they were saying.

That kiss from Johanna had felt… good. It was soft and passionate, and it stirred something inside of Katniss that she didn’t know how to place.

She loved Peeta, and she would tell anyone who asked that they had a great sex life, but that kiss… that was a new feeling. She had never felt something stir in the pit of her stomach like it did, just now from a kiss.

“Does that sound good to you, Katniss?” The three of them looked at her while Peeta waited for her answer.

Katniss snapped back again.

“What?”

“The plan. For tomorrow. Finnick wanted to have a bro day on the water. Sailing and fishing and all that stuff, so Jo was saying that you girls could have a girls day here. Is that cool with you?”

Katniss looked at Johanna who was smiling as she bit her lip.

Katniss felt her face growing hot as she said, “Yeah! Yeah, that’s awesome. You boys have fun.”

“Awesome.” Peeta smiled as he sat back and started talking to Finnick about what all they would be doing the next day.

“Umm, I’m going to take this stuff up to the house and start doing the dishes. Then I’m probably going to turn in. I’m feeling pretty tired.” Katniss stood up and grabbed a few plates and glasses as she started the long trek up to the house.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that! You’re our guest.” Johanna insisted, but Katniss just gave her a small smile without looking at her eyes as she shook her head.

“You’re already hosting us and making us the world’s best seafood. Trust me, this is the least I can do.”

Johanna just shrugged and Finnick shouted out, “Thank you!”

When Katniss got back to the house, she put the dishes in the sink and rested her palms on the edge, holding herself up. She let out a long, slow breath as she tried to forget about that kiss.

She was lost in thought as she scrubbed the dishes, when she felt arms snake around her waist and a face nuzzle into her neck.

She smiled as she whispered, “Hey you.”

“Hi.”

Johanna.

Katniss spun around, and Johanna took her face in her hands.

“What are you –“

“Shhh shh shh.” Johanna leaned in and kissed her again, away from the boys, without a dare.

Katniss pulled away quickly.

“Jo, what are you doing?”

Johanna smiled.

“You want to try and tell me that you didn’t feel something in that kiss? I can smell it on you.” She winked as Katniss blushed, pushing her legs together and realizing the wetness that had been gathering inside of her.

“I don’t… I mean it was… I shouldn’t have…”

Johanna laughed as she spun to lift herself up on to the counter.

“It’s fine, Katniss. It’s really no big deal. I clearly misread the situation. I’m sorry. But if it’s any consolation, you are one hell of a kisser. Damn.” She nudged her and Katniss smiled wide.

“Thanks. You're not so bad yourself.”

Johanna hopped off the counter.

“Oh, I know.” She winked at Katniss again as she turned to head back outside.

“Johanna! Wait…” Katniss bit her lip as she turned, moving forward nervously.

Johanna turned just in time for Katniss to grab her face, pulling her in and kissing her.

Johanna deepened it, their breathing picking up speed rapidly as Johanna pushed Katniss back into the sink.

“What…what are…we…doing?” Katniss asked breathily between kisses.

“We’re living.” Johanna reached her hand down between them, slowly dipping her hand into Katniss’ shorts, immediately feeling her bikini bottom completely soaked through.

Johanna smiled into Katniss' kiss as she whispered, “Well hello there.” She pushed her palm over the wet cloth, eliciting a gasp from Katniss as she began grinding down into her hand.

“Oh…wow…” Katniss held her breath, her stomach contracting as she bit her lip.

Johanna moved to kiss her neck, trailing kisses up and down it, pressing her body into Katniss’ and using her fingers to push the fabric that was in her way, to the side. She replaced the fabric with her hand, pushing down on Katniss’ clit with her palm, as she dipped her middle finger inside of her increasingly wet center.

“Oh my God.” Katniss groaned as she wrapped her arms around Johanna’s back, feeling things she has never felt before wash over her.

“Hey! Are you girls done cleaning yet?! Let’s play some poker!”

Katniss pushed Johanna off of her quickly as they heard the boys walking up the path towards the house.

Katniss cleared her throat and straightened her shorts, pushing her hair down and desperately trying to catch her breath.

Johanna laughed as she put her hand up to her mouth, staring into Katniss’ eyes as she licked the finger that had been inside of her, clean.

“Mmmm…smoky.” Johanna groaned.

Katniss’s knees were weak, and she let out a desperate sigh.

The boys were almost to the door when Johanna whispered, “Tomorrow”, and gave her a wink.

“Alright losers, whose money am I taking tonight?” She turned and walked over to Finnick, slapping him on the ass.

“Hey, you ok?” Peeta asked as he walked over and gave Katniss a kiss.

She could only nod and smile, squeaking out a “Mhmm.”

“Let’s do this!”

_________________

Finnick and Peeta were up bright and early, not wanting to waste a minute of good fishing. They told the girls to not worry about them because they would be out all day, and that was more than fine with Katniss who was looking forward to sleeping in and a nice day on the beach.

But as soon as the door shut and Johanna saw the boat take sail, she snuck down the hallway to Katniss and Peeta’s room and slid into bed next to Katniss. She wrapped her arm around her, pressing into her back.

Katniss stirred slightly as she said, “Hey… did you forget something?”, fully expecting it to be Peeta.

“Nope. I didn’t forget anything. In fact, I remembered a whole hell of a lot.” Johanna buried her face in Katniss’ neck and Katniss let out a moan, her body immediately reacting even though she was still in a sleepy haze.

Johanna snaked her arm around even further, working her way up Katniss’ body, feeling her nipples hardening through the thin fabric of her tank top under her touch.

Katniss let out a soft breath, and Johanna began rubbing circles over Katniss’ nipples, causing a friction that made Katniss moan.

Katniss pushed her butt into Johanna’s stomach and Johanna lowered her hand, finding the hem of her shirt and stretching her arm up under Katniss’ tank, feeling the heat already radiating off of her skin.

“Ohhh…yeah,” Katniss breathed as Johanna took her nipple between her fingers, pinching and twisting, before releasing it so she could run her thumb over it.

Ripples shot down Katniss’ body and she turned so she was facing Johanna.

“Good morning.” She whispered and Johanna responded by leaning forward and kissing her softly.

“Are the boys gone?” Katniss’ voice was husky from the morning and the desire that was slowly building in her.

Johanna laughed.

“Pretty sure I wouldn’t be in here if they weren’t. Although… that could be kinda kinky.”

Katniss laughed softly as she covered her eyes with her hand and rolled onto her back.

“Oh God, what am I doing?” She laughed again as she looked at Johanna longingly.

“You’re living, Katniss. You’re doing things because you want to. You’re letting yourself feel good. That’s a damn good reason for this.” Johanna whipped off the blankets that were covering them, and goosebumps immediately rose on Katniss’ skin. She bent her legs up and chewed on her index fingernail as she looked at Johanna expectantly.

Johanna took in the sight of her. Her olive skin, the small gap of skin between the bottom of her tank top and her panties… the small wet circle that was leaking onto the cotton.

Johanna’s eyes were going dark with lust as she licked her lips.

“Good morning to me.”

Katniss laughed slightly as Johanna climbed over to straddle her, still fully clothed, sitting on Katniss' hips.

Johanna slid both hands up Katniss’ body under her tank top, until she could palm both breasts. She started kneading them and flicking Katniss nipples, and Katniss lifted her hips as she slowly started grinding into Johanna.

Johanna slid down Katniss’ body slightly, still holding her breasts as she lowered her body so that their clits were rubbing each other through their fabric.

Katniss let out a gasp as she reached down to hold Johanna in place, rolling her hips.

Johanna sat up and Katniss whimpered until Johanna pulled her up, pulling at the bottom of her tank top.

Katniss lifted her arms quickly, eagerly letting Johanna remove her shirt, and then quickly doing the same to her.

They stared at each other, drinking in the sight of each other’s breasts.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Katniss blew out a breath as she felt herself soaking her panties.

“Look who’s talking”, Johanna whispered as she wrapped her arms around Katniss’ neck kissing her deeply as their nipples connected.

“How do you…oh God…” Katniss pinched her eyes shut as Johanna raised herself up and down, causing delicious friction between their nipples. Katniss was sure they were going to start a fire.

Johanna laughed.

“If this is getting you hot, you are in for a treat. You haven’t seen anything yet.” Johanna smiled as she pushed Katniss onto her back. She began kissing her neck, and working her way down her body.

When she got to her nipple, she licked it back and forth before taking it between her teeth. Katniss screamed and Johanna began to pull back before Katniss grabbed her head and said breathily, “Don’t you dare!” Johanna laughed as she began to suck again, before blowing cold air on Katniss’ nipple, watching her skin rise and her nipples turn rock hard.

She moved to Katniss’ other nipple and Katniss gasped again, instinctually lowering her hand between the two of them and rubbing herself over her panties. She began squirming and Johanna smiled as she moved to Katniss’ breastbone, kissing it lovingly as she kissed her way down her body. She stopped at her belly button, kissing all around it before she dipped her tongue into it, watching Katniss’ face contort above her.

Katniss was still rubbing furiously over her cotton panties as Johanna moved her way down, lifting up one of Katniss’ legs and kissing down it to her ankle.

Katniss dropped her knees open even wider, desperate for Johanna, and Johanna chuckled softly.

“Easy girl. We have all day.”

Katniss opened her dark eyes as she croaked out, “Yeah, and I fully plan on doing this all day.”

Johanna smiled as she dipped her head down and began sucking Katniss juices through her panties.

“Ohhh, fuck, you taste so good.”

Katniss lifted her hips, desperate for some friction. Johanna sat up and said, “Ok, ok, time to get this thing off of you.”

She grabbed the top of Katniss’ panties and pulled down in one swift motion, throwing them over her head before she looked as Katniss. Her eyes took in the wetness that was only for her, and she breathed in the musky scent that drove her wild.

“I’m waiting…” Katniss panted, and Johanna laughed.

“Pushy, pushy.” She winked at her right as she took two fingers, spreading her apart; Katniss’ desire glistening in the glow of the rising sun.

Johanna leaned down and closed her mouth around Katniss’ entire center, moving her tongue in and out of her dripping hole, collecting all of the cream on her tongue and savoring every drop. Her nose brushed Katniss’ clit and Katniss’ hands immediately grabbed Johanna’s hair, pulling her mouth up as she arched her back.

Johanna moved her mouth up slightly, taking the small bundle of nerves between her teeth and sending Katniss soaring. She clamped her legs around Johanna’s head, but Johanna pushed them back down, thrusting three fingers into Katniss’ already convulsing body. She pumped her with her fingers, using her thumb to continue to trace circles on her clit until Katniss couldn’t take it anymore and a stream of water shot out of her.

Johanna froze and Katniss grabbed her center in embarrassment as Johanna’s face lit up.

“Holy shit. That was so hot.” Johanna sat back on her heels admiring what had just happened.

Katniss’ face was red.

“Sorry.” She bit her lip as she closed her legs, her wetness sliding down her back.

“What the hell are you apologizing for? That was hot as fuck and I want to fuck you all over again now just to see it again! Has that ever happened before? With Peeta?”

Katniss’ sat up, her body still shaky as it tried to come down from it’s high; the sunrise framing her head through the window.

“No. Nothing like that has ever happened before. But then again, I’ve NEVER felt anything like THAT before either.” Her voice was hoarse as she looked at Johanna lovingly.

Johanna was quiet for a minute before she said, “So… you’ve never had an orgasm before?”

Katniss blushed again as she shook her head.

“Has…Peeta…does he…go down on you?”

Katniss shook her head again.

“No, he gets freaked out about that. It’s pretty standard, quiet sex for us.”

Johanna scoffed.

“Men. Please tell me you don’t give him blow jobs then?”

Katniss just shrugged as she smiled innocently.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. That’s so frustrating.”

Johanna moved so that her legs were spread open, and she pulled Katniss over to her, spreading her legs open so their centers connected as they sat.

She brushed some hair off of Katniss' forehead before she leaned in and kissed her neck again, whispering, “You deserve to feel every fucking sensation, and be brought to as many orgasms as you can, as often as you want.” Her voice was dripping in sex as she began rolling her hips into Katniss.

“You deserve to feel powerful, and sexy…” She continued as Katniss tilted her head to the side, wrapping her arms around Johanna’s back and pulling her closer to her.

“You deserve to feel so much pleasure that you scream whatever fucking name you want because you feel so damn good.” Katniss body began to tremble again as Johanna moved to kiss her lips.

They felt their pussies slick with their own juices as they continued to sit and move together, but it wasn’t enough.

Johanna began to push Katniss back but she stopped her, rolling so that Johanna was on her back, and Katniss was straddling her.

Katniss reached down between them, opening Johanna’s folds and her own, lining their clits up perfectly before she started to grind down, feeling their small bundles pulsing against each other.

Both girls screamed in pleasure as the slickness between them covered their clits, making a wet slapping sound as they moved.

“Oh my God, you are so hot.”

Johanna put her hands under Katniss’ ass, pushing her down further, the tension building in her stomach as they glided together like a waterfall.

Katniss reached her hand between them, collecting their mixed desire on her finger before licking her finger clean. Johanna moaned and Katniss collected some more cream, then fed it to Johanna who sucked her finger like a pro.

The air was thick with sex and the sounds of their wetness slapping, sliding and grinding together was enough to put them over the edge, but Johanna wasn’t ready yet.

She shifted Katniss off of her wet throbbing clit, and onto her thigh, where Katniss continued to grind, smearing her wetness up and down Johanna and bringing herself to another climax, as Johanna stuck four fingers in her own wet center, pumping in and out furiously, trying to cum with Katniss.

They hit their wave together, and Katniss fell forward, exhausted as Johanna laid there panting with her, their breaths alternating.

“Fuuuuck. All of that and it’s not even 8am." Johanna laughed as she looked at Katniss, who was still straddling her leg, lying down, resting her chin on her hand that was laying on Johanna’s thigh and twirling Johanna’s curls in her other hand.

“This has been the best morning of my life.” Katniss whispered with sadness in her voice as she kissed Johanna’s thigh.

Johanna sat up, causing Katniss to do the same.

“Hey, we’re not even close to being done. We just need to carbo load before we go again. Good?” She leaned down and kissed Katniss as Katniss smiled into her.

“Deal.”

They stayed completely naked, each other’s sex still on their thighs as they went downstairs to the kitchen and made breakfast.

They made pancakes that barely got made because they kept stopping to eat batter off of each other, or lick whipped cream off of nipples, or eat strawberries out of each other.

“I think I got full before the meal!” Katniss laughed as she wiped her mouth that was now covered in Johanna’s nectar and strawberry juice.

“Sounds like we need a shower. You are filthy.” Johanna slapped her on the ass and ran to the master bathroom, making Katniss chase her as she screamed in joy.

They didn’t get all that clean in the shower either. But they did use each other’s bodies as a washcloth, exploring every inch of each other.

When they got out, they wrapped towels around themselves as they went and sat on the porch.

Finnick and Johanna lived in the middle of nowhere on a private island by the ocean. There were no neighbors around to hear them scream when they orgasmed, and Johanna wanted to take full advantage of that.

She pulled her towel off, her body glowing in the brightness of the day as she sunbathed on the porch, her eyes shut to the hot sun.

Katniss did the same as she laid down next to her on her stomach, just watching her.

Johanna’s eyes were shut tight and Katniss heard the soft whistle of her sleep, so she used her finger to gently trace Johanna’s body.

She ran her finger, just barely, over her breasts and nipples, watching the goosebumps rise on her skin. She drew soft lines down Johanna’s stomach and worked her hand down her body until her hand reached the place she ultimately wanted to be.

Johanna breathed in deeply and Katniss put her thumb over her clit as she curved her hand to stick all four fingers into her at the same time.

The sensation jolted Johanna awake and as her eyes shot open, Katniss straddled her again and gave her a kiss.

“Good afternoon, sleepyhead.”

“You’re gonna kill me, woman!” Johanna laughed groggily as Katniss continued her movements, reaching further up into Johanna, hitting the spot most men can’t ever find, sending shivers down Johanna’s body.

“Oh God…oh…God…ahhh.” Johanna’s body tensed as Katniss continued pumping.

“Wait…wait…” Johanna pleaded through her aroused breaths.

“What?” Katniss whispered, afraid she’d done something wrong.

Johanna moved Katniss off of her and stood up.

“I’ll be right back.”

Katniss sat on the porch feeling like an idiot, until Johanna walked out with two items that made Katniss’ head tilt.

“What are those?”

Johanna smiled mischievously.

“Wanna have some real fun?” She flicked the switch on a vibrator and sat down on the porch, moving to straddle Katniss. They sat up, facing each other, with nothing but the vibrations between them.

“What the…hell…oh…fuck.” Katniss swore and Johanna laughed before she rubbed up against the toy, feeling Katniss copy her movements and begin to drip down their bodies.

“Niiiice…right?” Johanna asked as she held her breath and grabbed Katniss, feeling Katniss' skin and curls through the vibrator.

“Holy shit yeah…” Katniss panted.

“What’s that?” She pointed to the long phallus looking toy and Johanna smiled.

“You’ll see. Here, hold this.”

She handed Katniss the vibrator as she slid out from under her.

“Come here.” She held her hand out for Katniss, who stood up on shaky legs, following Johanna.

Johanna pushed Katniss up against the front door as she rubbed her clit a couple of times, making sure she was wet enough, before strapping on the toy and lifting up Katniss’ leg.

She slid into her easily, and Katniss crumbled over her shoulder.

“Oh my god…fuck.”

“You know, I’m really loving this potty mouth you’re developing. It is hot as hell.” Johanna said before she began to thrust into Katniss, the small piece inside of Johanna's strap-on hitting her clit at just the right angle.

As she brought Katniss over the edge for the millionth time that day, Katniss finally screamed her name into the air.

“HOLY FUCK, JOHANNA!”

They crumbled to the ground together, a tangled, sticky mess of the love they made and the fun they had had, as their bodies grinded and writhed in unison, covering them with desire.

Johanna opened her arm and Katniss laid on her chest, kissing her nipples softly as they came down together.

“This has been…the best day of my entire life. Ever.” Katniss gasped.

Johanna smiled.

“I gotta say the same. You really are the girl on fire in every way, aren’t you?” She leaned down to kiss her lips, tasting herself in her mouth and sighing into it.

The sun was slowly sinking, and they knew the boys would be back soon.

“We should probably start dinner…” Katniss whispered, not wanting to move from her pleasure.

“Yeah…but I do hear that spaghetti can end up in some interesting places…” there was a playful mischief in Johanna’s voice and Katniss looked up at her, her eyes sparkling.

“It would be a shame to lose some good pasta… you should probably go look for it asap.” Katniss winked as she jumped up and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the long spaghetti noodles and holding them under her body.

“Oh, I’m gonna get you for that!”   
  
Johanna ran into the kitchen and threw her arms around Katniss, kissing her deeply before Katniss said, "Wanna go skinny dipping first?" and slid her hand back down Johanna's front.  
  
Johanna smiled a fake innocent smile and said, "And do what?"

_______________

Finnick and Peeta got home as the sun was setting and walked in to a clean kitchen, freshly showered women, and a pile of freshly grilled steaks on the table.

“Did you boys have fun?!” Johanna asked as Finnick and Peeta kissed their respective women.

“So much fun! Finnick knows all about fishing. We caught a little shark and…so many more things that we had to toss back but IT WAS AWESOME!” Peeta’s face was beaming and Katniss laughed.

Finnick looked at the steaks and said, “I thought we were having spaghetti tonight?”

Katniss and Johanna shared a look and Johanna said, “We uh…we were out.”

Peeta nodded and said, “Hey, I’m always up for a good steak…” He began to cut into his as Finnick looked between Johanna and Katniss, figuring out what had happened that day.

He smiled a knowing, completely turned on, smile at Johanna and asked, “So what did you ladies do today?” before taking a bite of steak and winking at Katniss.

Johanna piped up first.

“Oh, you know, the usual. Laid out by the water all day, listened to music, ate sandwiches… all the good things.”

Peeta nodded.

“That’s cool. I’m glad you didn’t get too bored without us!”

Johanna winked at Katniss who stared at her just a little too long as she said, “Nope, not at all.”

She turned her attention to Peeta and Finnick as she slid her hand up Johanna’s leg, resting her hand on her panty-less center and said,

“So when’s the next boy’s trip?”


End file.
